Nyan Thor
by Brain Chain
Summary: Tony introduces Thor to Nyan Cat. Is he really suicidal? Warning: Contains my OC. T cause I'm not really sure what I should rate it.


Ok, credit to youjustgotiggyrolled who thought of the (pretty much) plot and let me use it. Here's to you, Y.J.G.I.R.!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, YouTube, or any of the characters used except Luxray, who I based off the Pokémon Luxray (who I do not own).

"Oh THOOOOR~" Tony called with an unsettling cheerful tone in his voice as he carried a red and yellow laptop and placed it on the table. It was just him, Thor, and Steve in the room.

"What does thall want with that small red plastic mirror?"

"I want to show you something!"

"Tony, are you really going to do this _again_?" If he was going to do what Steve guessed he was going to do, then he had already had it happen to him. He would usually try to talk Tony out of doing it, but he knew it was pointless.

"Of course!"

"Then I am not sticking around to watch the end results." At that he left to get his shield incase things got really bad. Tony sat down in one of the ten gray chairs that surrounded the silver circular table. Two of the walls and the ceiling were a dull brown and the carpet was plain white. One wall was shaded glass that was impossible to see through and, along with many other rooms in Stark Towers, one of the walls was made of clear glass, creating a beautiful view of the city. There were some wooden cabinets here and there, but other than that, not much else was in the room that Tony barely was in. He made a mental note to have it repainted and to add more furniture. It appeared that Thor had been looking through the window while Steve, with what little knowledge of the present he had, pointed out different buildings and such to tell him what they were and what they did.

"Speak Man of Iron!"

"It's just Tony."

"Speak!"

"I wanted to show you something~" Tony tried his best to hide a smile as he opened the laptop and saw Thor's shocked expression when he realized that it was more than just a mirror. The screen showed a picture of a pink Poptart with the head and tail of a cat with a rainbow trailing it. Not only that, but the cat-tart was in space!

"Why does thy cat have the body of a pastry?"

"It's the internet, that's why. Now stay here. I have to go get something." The billionaire pressed play on the video and quickly exited with a smirk on his face.

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…_

"What is that annoying sound? Is that you, little eatable mammal?"

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…_

"Ah! So it is! I demand you to stop at once!"

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…_

"I said STOP!"

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…_

"THALL SHALL STOP AT ONCE!"

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…_

"GRAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan._ The video had ended, which made the playboy watching from the one-way window very unhappy. He thought he had clicked on the looped one!

"Finally! That cat was getting on thy nerves!" Suddenly the video started again. He had clicked on the looped one; it simply froze for a little. YouTube always does that!

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…_

"NOOOO!"

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…_

"IF THALL SHALL NOT STOP I WILL MAKE THALL STOP!"

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…_

"FINE THEN!" Thor took the laptop and threw it across the room, which made Tony hold his breath. He was lucky he had gotten the extra durable kind.

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…_

"AHHHHHHH!" Thor punched a hole in the window, which of course didn't help anything. The noise made Steve come bolting down the hallway with his piece of vibranium painted in red, white, and blue.

"Should we start running out the door yet?"

"Shhhh! It's see-proof not sound-proof!" Tony said in a whisper. Thor was in too much of a berserker rage to notice though. He took his hammer and smashed the table in half.

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…_

"Make it stop!" He approached the computer cautiously, then took his hammer and brought it down on the defenseless device, but all it did was put a small crack on the key board.

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…_

"AHHHHHHH!"

_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…_

"We really should stop him," Steve spoke, not caring about how loud his voice was. He's seen Thor's fits before, and if this was the same as the others, then within seconds the room would be destroyed.

But Tony shook his head.

And just that happened.

So Steve, seeing enough, tried to walk into the room, but Tony stopped him.

"Tony, he's going to destroy the mansion!"

"No, Jarvis will stop him before he does that." Just then Natasha walked by with a girl who looked about 16. She had ghostly pale skin, golden eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul, and spiky black hair that went down to her bottom. She had a blue T-shirt with cupped sleeves and the word 'Roar'. Her black pants covered her golden boots that stopped halfway between her ankles and knees, her black gloves covered everything up to her elbow, and she had an inky black mask around her eyes.

"And this is the-" Natasha stopped walking once she saw the enraged Demi-God.

"Um… Is that supposed to happen?" The girl asked, appearing to chew some gum.

"I don't know. Is it?" The spy gave the two male heroes an evil stare.

"Who's she?"

"Name's Luxray."

"She's the latest addition to our team, along with her boyfriend and her sister. Fury told me to show her around Stark Towers so she could do the same with the other two later, but I think the explanation as to why Thor is destroying the room is a little more interesting."

"Well you see, _genius_ here decided to show Thor a looped video of Nyan Cat on an extra durable laptop."

"Seriously? He's destroying the room for a stupid video? Doesn't he know how to turn it off?" Luxray asked.

"I'll explain it to you later. Now how are we going to stop him without getting decapated?"

"Relax! I'll just turn it off with my remote!" Tony reached into his pocket with a grin then freezed when he didn't feel anything.

"It must be in the other pocket," he said. He reached into his other pants pocket. He frowned.

"Is that it?" Steve asked, pointing to a small, black box-shaped remote control underneath the table.

"Yes."

"Well I don't I just go in with my shield and- Where's Luxray?" All three of them looked into the room and saw the girl surrounded by debris and a few feet away of a tragedy. She turned her head to where she assumed the window would be and waved. They pressed themselves up against the glass, shouting for her to come out, but she simply shrugged off their voices. With one swift movement she was between Thor and the computer, hand stretched out toward Thor in a stop motion, and as he brought his hammer down a light formed at her hand and a jolt of electricity shocked him. He fell over slightly sizzling while she picked up the annoying contraption and clicked the screen.

"There there, little red laptop, the horror is over now; you're ok now," she cooed in a relaxing voice, "Do you need recharged?" She placed her finger in the slot where you would insert the charger and a small light went inside the object, "There you go." She smiled at it, shut it off, closed it, and hugged it like a nerd would with a book as she walked out of the room.

"What about Thor?"

"Oh, he should be fine. I only gave him enough electricity to be knocked unconscious. In a few hours he might have a little extra energy though."


End file.
